


blind

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Emotional, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, unknown cause of blindness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie wakes up one day to find he cannot see, what will happen if he tells his brothers and Sensei? All words in his mind go with "useless,Unwated,unloved,thrown away."he's already not there REAL bother, that he managed so well to hide, can this get any worse? Oh wait it can....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't, like how this turned out last time so im going to remake it.

_Loud Shuffles, Heard from the Third Youngest's Room, more Shuffling,_

_Sweat, merged from the purple turtles Green skin,_

_Don yelled. "No..."_

His voice was raspy  _"NO!"_

_The Scientist blinked a few times and sighed._

_'Just a dream..'_

_Nodding, donatello Got up from his bed and adjusted, his eye site, a little blurrly nothin' he could handle,_

_It was only Midnight so that means, it was an hour or more till next morning._

_But he just coudn't go back to sleep._

_He moved around a little more, vision still a big Blurr._

_He rubbed his eye's,_

_Blinking a few more times._

_"oohh.." a sharp pain came from the back of his head._

_There was a problem._

_His vision wasn't lighten up._

_He did it acouple more times._

_"Shell..."_

_His green hands roamed the wall for the lightswitch. Only to fail._

_And he tripped falling face first._

_"GAHH!" Don Yelled._

_The yell was apparently loud enough to wake his oldest brother._

_Leo came barging in Katanas at State._

_He looked to the other side "DONNIE!"_

_"I'm fine.." donnie mumbled the blue clan turtle helped his brother up._

_"Donnie are you alright?"_

_Donnie stayed silent._

"Donnie?"

"I can't see."

"What?"

"I.can't. See. " don repeated

There was silentness from the other turtle.

"When..When did this start?"

\---


	2. The Scary Truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This secret has been kept from donnie for Days..Now he finally knows..."He's that useless now?"

"Y..,,-you knew!?" Donnie Shrieked 

Leo was silent..

He spoke again, "A-all of you guys knew and i didn't?"

"It happened when we were tots, Donnie, well it happened to you."

Don, growled standing up and shoving the Blue headband turtle out.

"I'm never...gonna trust any of you again!"

There was a moment of silents as.leo sighed, Raph and Mikey were both sitting on the couch. Hearing everything.

Mikey looked at leo walking back "What happened? " he asked

Leo shaked his head.

"He found didn't he?" Raph asked

Leo nodded and sighed 

"What is this trouble about sons?"

Master splinter asked, walking out his Room.

"He found out master splinter " mikey said

Master splinter looked at his three sons and sighed, "Then We shall tellhim"

They all looked up.

"but master splinter" 

"No buts sons its time he knew, i was hoping it will be a little later but it seems faith is not on you'reside." Splinter shook his head and headed for his third Youngest's room.

 

 

 


End file.
